Little Notes
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ini sebenarnya hari ulang tahun atau ... hari ulang sial? Tenten terus berpikir seperti itu sampai ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas kecil di dalam buku di perpustakaan.—Tenten's birthday fic.


**.**

**.**

**Little Notes**

_Naruto__ is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Tenten/Hyuuga Neji; K+, Romance, General

© kazuka, march 9th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten mulai membuka mata ketika ia rasa sekelilingnya mulai berubah jadi warna kuning-oranye cerah yang menyakitkan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"ASTAGAAAAA!"

Itulah teriakan yang akhirnya terdengar dari kamar sang gadis berambut cokelat; ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 8:10, sepuluh menit lewat dari jam masuk kuliahnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur terlambat?!"

Andai bisa Tenten teriaki: "SALAHKAN DOSEN STATISTIKA, PAK! DIA YANG MENYURUHKU MENYELESAIKAN MAKALAH DALAM DUA HARI!"

Tapi sayang, kalau ia lakukan itu—sama saja dengan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kandang singa terbuas.

"Ma-maaf, Pak ..."

"Duduk. Ikuti saja materi yang kuberikan. Tiga hari setelah ini, kau harus menyerahkan padaku sebuah makalah dengan tema perkembangan ekonomi Jepang sejak perang dunia kedua."

... Dosen sialan!

**.**

**.**

Tenten hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Apa seseorang berhak mendapat perlakuan begini dihari spesialnya?

**.**

**.**

Mungkin keindahan hari ulang tahun yang penuh kejutan tidak berlaku untuknya hari ini.

"Tenten-_san_, sudah belum hasil penelitiannya?"

"Hah?" Tenten bertanya disela kegiatannya mengunyah roti—benda pengobat lapar untuk dirinya yang sama sekali belum sempat sarapan di rumah. "Penelitian ..." dia mengingat-ingat, "Tentang fluktuasi saham Yen Jepang ya?"

"Iya. 'Kan diberikan ke dosennya hari ini."

"HAAA?! Katanya Sabtu depan?"

"Iya, memang Sabtu depan. Tapi hari ini dosennya minta kita menyerahkan konsepnya dulu. Kalau-kalau ada revisi jadi kita bisa memperbaikinya sebelum dikumpul Sabtu depan."

"... Aku baru separuh mengerjakan konsepnya ..."

.

.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar—bahwa saya minta kamu untuk mengumpulkan konsepnya hari ini, baru kamu revisi untuk dikumpul hari Sabtu nanti?"

"Maaf, saya tidak mendengar Anda, Pak," Tenten menunduk.

Ah, sudah untung konsepnya itu dia bawa di tasnya. Lebih baik daripada bertangan kosong, bukan?

"Separuh dari konsepnya, ya ..." sang dosen membolak-balik buku catatan Tenten. Isi konsepnya masih begitu berantakan, penuh corat-coret. "Baik. Akan saya periksa ini. Tapi, Sabtu ini kamu harus menyelesaikan konsepnya sampai habis dan menyerahkannya padaku lagi."

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih, Pak!"

Yah, untung saja tidak dimarahi. Ya tapi tetap saja maknanya satu: ada tambahan tugas!

**.**

**.**

Tenten mengecek ponselnya setelah keluar dari ruangan—seusai mengikuti kuliah keduanya pagi ini.

Sesuatu yang ia tunggu ... tidak ada.

Ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari orang tuanya—yang tinggal ratusan kilometer dari tempatnya berada sekarang ... belum ada juga.

Yah, Tenten bisa memaklumi, sih. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah sembilan belas hari ini. Dia bukan lagi gadis mungil yang melonjak-lonjak minta dibawa ke taman bermain dihari ulang tahunnya. Dia adalah wanita yang sudah masuk ke tahap dewasa dan sudah harus memaknai ulang tahun sebagai hari yang bukan hanya sebagai peringatan usia—tapi sebagai tahap baru untuk perbaikan diri.

Ia cuma menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lebih dalam lagi.

Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang cukup baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segelas limun dingin mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan dirinya.

Hm, mungkin kalau ia menelepon kekasihnya ... ia bisa sedikit terhib—

SPLASH!

"Akh!" Tenten menggerutu dalam keterkejutannya. Separuh bagian depan bajunya basah!

"Ma-maaf—" seseorang—laki-laki, membungkuk-bungkuk memohon ampun, tapi kemudian segera melengos pergi. Tanpa sebentar saja menatap wajah Tenten untuk sekedar memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hei! Tanggung jawab! Kamu, bajuku basah, tahu! Bau jeruk, nih!"

Tapi sayangnya, sang tersangka memutuskan untuk lepas tangan dan meneruskan langkah seribunya.

Ini hari ulang tahun atau hari ulang sial?

.

.

"Halo, Neji!" panggil Tenten, berjalan cukup cepat di koridor. "Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk? Katanya kegiatannya sudah selesai kemarin?"

"Maaf, aku harus ikut membereskan sisa kegiatan tadi," Neji menyahut dengan tenang. "Aku sedang di kampus juga. Tapi agak sibuk di ruang organisasi. Maaf, ya, sepertinya hari ini aku akan sibuk lagi sampai malam."

Tenten menggeleng. Hah, bahkan sepertinya sang kekasih tidak punya waktu untuknya hari ini, ya?

"Oh, iya, tugas komputer, kau sudah dapat referensi belum?"

"Aku baru saja dari perpustakaan," jawab Neji, "Aku menemukan buku yang pas. Di rak B2 paling sudut kanan di dekat jendela, bukunya kutaruh di sana."

"Aaaaa, Neji _no baka_!" sumpah-serapah Tenten terdengar, "Kenapa tidak kau pinjam sekalian? Nanti kalau dipinjam orang bagaimanaaa?"

Bahkan kekasihnya—yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius—malah melakukan kecerobohan dihari penting Tenten begini? Yang bisa berakibat fatal pada tugas kelompok mereka? Heh, harinya kurang 'indah' apa?

"Kutaruh di sana biar kau yang pinjam. Sebab kupikir aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu hari ini untuk menyerahkannya karena sibuk."

"Haaah, ya sudah," Tenten tidak mau berdebat. "Kututup. Aku sedang menuju perpustakaan."

.

.

.

"Fuuuh," Tenten mendudukkan diri dan menaruh buku yang baru ia temukan.

Mungkin—semakin dewasa seseorang, semakin 'biasa' ya—peringatan ulang tahun itu?

Dengan sekali buka, ia langsung sampai ke halaman tiga puluh.

Dan matanya terbuka lebar.

... Ada selembar kertas kecil dengan sebait tulisan.

_Selamat ulang tahun._

Seperti tulisan Neji. Ia perhatikan lekat-lekat untuk meneliti ... memang tidak salah lagi. Ia tahu persis bentuk tulisan Neji, kok.

Perlahan ia mulai tersenyum. Neji punya maksud tertentu, ternyata.

Ia buka lagi bukunya. Aha! Berjarak sepuluh halaman setelahnya, ada kertas lagi.

_Mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang __(terlalu) __baik__ untukmu__, ya?_

Tenten mengangguk.

Dan dengan maksud spekulasi, ia langsung membuka sepuluh halaman setelahnya.

_Tapi, ketahuilah ..._

Lengkung senyumnya makin tinggi. Ia buka lagi sepuluh halaman setelah halaman lima puluh tersebut.

_Bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang besar—bukan untukmu saja._

Tenten menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan raut bahagia. Ia buka lagi buku tebal itu.

_Hari ini, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, adalah hadiah untukku._

Tenten bertanya-tanya akan maksudnya. Neji memang suka teka-teki. Dan dengan tak sabar, ia melompati sepuluh halaman lagi agar bisa segera menemukannya.

_Sebuah hadiah, karena ada seseorang yang begitu berharga yang dilahirkan untuk kemudian bertemu denganku._

Tenten berharap ia boleh melonjak kegirangan sekarang.

Melompat sepuluh halaman berikutnya, tertulis:

_Terima kasih atas keberadaanmu di dunia ini._

Sekarang—Tenten ingin menangis.

Ditemukan lagi kertas kecil di sepuluh halaman berikutnya.

_Temui aku di sudut halaman sepak bola di belakang kampus setelah kau membaca ini._

Tenten begitu lebar tersenyum. Dengan girang, ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan segera menuju sang penjaga perpustakaan—melaporkan bahwa ia meminjam buku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari di tempat yang dijanjikan—dengan sebuah kue kecil dan ulasan senyum tipis pada wajahnya—Tenten tertawa senang.

Bukan hari yang buruk juga, rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: sebuah drabble yang dikebut dari tadi sore! hah, ini masih tanggal 9, 'kan? masih belum telat berarti—sebuah birthday fic buat Tenten XD salah satu chara favoritku. sempet lupa kalo hari ini adalah ulang tahun Tenten—baru inget setelah baca status seseorang di fb. makasih ya, seseorang (?) ; ;

pendek? ya emang, namanya juga barang kebutan (?) XD aku emang langganan bikin fic2 ultah gitu buat chara/idol favku (yang biasa ku-post di blog) sekadar iseng, soalnya asik aja kalau kita bisa nge-challenge diri sendiri buat bikin fic2 ultah si tokoh/idol fav setiap tahunnya dengan tema beda-beda :3 usaha mengasah kemampuan diri sendiri juga :3

well, thanks for reading! maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan, baru dicek sekali ini ... buru-buru soalnya heheh~

leave some feedbacks?


End file.
